The present invention deals generally with calorimetry and more specifically with apparatus and method for improving calorimetric measurements by defining and controlling the sensing area across which a heat flux occurs. The subject matter of the present invention relates to that of the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/941,101, entitled “Asymmetric Specific Heat Meter”.